Talk:Rookie
The Following text is now in question :"Once in the game Ray calls the Rookie "Hoss" so it maybe his name or at least a nickname. The name "Hoss" is more than likely a nickname as it is a common generic nickname for someone. Ray seems to like to use nicknames with the rookie (i.e. champ, hoss, killer, etc.). One fan thinks his name is Hoss Dudley or Dudley Hoss. This theory is only supported through Ray calling the Rookie "Hoss". " In what part of the game was Hoss used? Devilmanozzy 04:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I can't remember which part exactly but I seem to remember "Hoss" being used at some point as well. Personally I'd just go with Luke. Doug Exeter 00:24, 1 September 2009 (UTC) : Urbandictionary take on "Hoss" term Devilmanozzy 05:29, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Not disputing what Hoss means. I'm just saying I seem to remember it being used. I might be remembering it wrong admittedly. :::I like to contest that Rookie is ever called "Luke." I think the word you're hearing is actually "Rook," which would be short for "Rookie."Thirtysilver Infobox image I was curious if there was a specific reason or not the Stylized version was chosen for the image in the Rookie's infobox? I only ask because the Realistic version is technically the way to go in terms of canon but that is moot in itself. Mrmichaelt 08:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :At the time, it was the best image I had onhand, and it went well with Female Rookie's profile. But since then, it is now clear that the realistic version is the official canon, and we also seem to have some better pictures of the realistic version Rookie now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool. I'll switch images. Thanks for the quick reply. Mrmichaelt 09:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The tale of "3"? Get ready for more fun.... IDW Forum Ghostbusters-#4 Discussion Thread. ...I feel this is different from a spoiler because Tristan pretty much spelled it out (tho I don't want plot discussed). How will this and the Female article evolve from these developments? This one confuses the living daylights out of me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer the simple route and we just add "Secondary Canon" sections that talk about the developments from #4. If you're implying Rookie should be split into two separate articles down the line... I'm for it when they actually appear. I think for now, it's okay to keep the two in one article since the split only happens in the IDW canon. Mrmichaelt 06:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I regret not agreeing at first. I think it's clear we should spin off the Male Rookie from the Stylized Versions to his own article since Rookie's history and gallery is getting built up thanks to IDW comics. Thoughts? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there something coming up that changed your mind? Anyways, how should we go about naming it? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::No. But even if I did I could not publicly admit it. What changed my mind? As I add more and more data from Rookie's IDW appearances, references to the Male Rookie are way less and I slowly see him getting 'lost' in the overall article. Even before IDW comics, I can see now it was pretty evident they were basically two different characters. If we were to do this split... the only names that come to mind are "Rookie/Stylized", "Rookie/Stylized Version" or "Male Rookie". Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::"Rookie/Stylized Version" seems to fit the best. But yeah, there is quite a bit being added lately and I guess it is getting to be quite a mess. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Cool. I'll start up the page then update links. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC)